The present disclosure relates to close range monitoring, and more specifically, to close range data exchange for safety monitoring.
Wireless technology may exist to exchange data over short distances. In some cases, this data may be exchanged from fixed or mobile devices using short-wavelength radio waves. Based on settings, these wireless signals may range anywhere from under one meter to over 100 meters. Many mobile devices such as smart phones may have a range of approximately 10 meters in any direction.
Wearable technology, or “wearables” may be clothing or accessories which incorporate computer and advanced electronic technologies. The wearables are often designed to incorporate practical functions and feature. For example, “activity trackers” can be used to monitor the activity level of a particular user, based on, for example, steps taken or a monitored heart rate. Wearables may also be used to improve child safety, where the technology may be worn by a child to monitor his or her activity or location, in order to avoid a dangerous situation.